


The Speed of Pain

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Confessions, Cum shot, Flashbacks, Hand Jobs, Heavy Angst, High School, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Making Out, Mouth Fucking, Muteness, Partying, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Spring Break, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Underage Drinking, Withdrawal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	The Speed of Pain

_Heavy scents of hard alcohol clouded a hazy mind, yet there was no dulling the pain that blossomed at the base of his spine as an unknown hulking figure loomed from above. He had tried calling out for someone, anyone, to help, but as soon as lips parted a thick hand muffled the now-inaudible shout, sneering as movements started to become shaky through the rough rocking waters._

It had been a month since the incident at a party thrown by one of their classmates the weekend that spring break ended; even though the group had not been close with the host they had managed to be invited regardless and Sal insisted that it would be a nice change of pace to attend. 

Reluctantly the others had agreed, Brian being the first to give an answer since the two tried to do everything as a couple since the start of their recent relationship, stealing a quick kiss before he and the second oldest member were called over by a few fellow theater kids. 

“’’Course he’d say yes, you two are practically attached at the hip.”

“Yet somehow he managed to get up without me. What a miracle!”

“Jackass…” Joe muttered, baby blue eyes rolling in fake annoyance as an elbow was shoved into a set of unprotected ribs playfully, “It’s a miracle you can get ‘im to go at all.”

“The perks of dating, man. You’ll understand when you finally decide to ask Murray out.” 

“Shh, he’ll hear you!”

“Doubt it, he’s oblivious.” 

The rest of their lunch period was spent in silence save the occasional small talk passed between them to make never-ending minutes tick by faster until the bell dismissed them to one last class. Barely paying attention to the in-class assignment handed out, the youngest one busied with jotting down carefully passed notes sent over the shoulder from behind to his boyfriend instead of pressing the end of his pencil to grab attention. For some reason it was more fun pretending not to know where the folded piece of paper came from, as if he were participating.

_I miss you._

An audible snort was let out once the sentence had been read, the slip sliding back onto the wooden surface of his desk with little subtlety, a small smirk lifting one side of his slightly scratchy cheeks. 

_Won’t be much longer ‘til we’re back at your place. You can wait a little longer._

_Bri… That’s so far away!_

_I can hear your whine on the paper and damn is it working its magic…_

_Careful babe, don’t wanna miss the bus because you have an awkward boner._

Trying to unsuccessfully stifle a hard bark of laughter, he startled at being called on for the sudden outburst and managed to weasel a way out with answering correctly despite only being half aware of the topic being discussed. That was a specialty they all seemed to possess, the ability to think on the spot and lie through their teeth. It came in handy especially when pretending that they were only friends. 

“Lucky guess, Q…” Murr piped up from a few desks to the left, “Bet Sally was helping you cheat.” 

“Can it, asshole…” 

“Mr. Quinn, language.” 

Grumbling grumpily at being reprimanded for letting out a harmless curse word, a middle fingered gesture was given to the other once the teacher’s back was turned toward the blackboard. It was a wonder that they hadn’t been separated since the four were widely known around school grounds to instigate different types of shenanigans, but of course the one time it had been attempted they found a way back to each other. 

“We’re about out of time, so be sure to read the chapter over break.” 

Ignoring her half-hearted attempt at trying to get a room of high school boys to not leave homework until the last minute, the couple fought against the swarm of bodies to stay as close as possible until they made it safely outside and onto a packed mustard yellow vehicle, collapsing close on the faux leather seats. 

“Told ya. Was that so bad?”

“It was torture!” Sal exclaimed overdramatically, nuzzling into an open arm as he laid a peach fuzz covered cheek onto a broad chest heavily scented in a sweaty musk, “Why are you so irresistible?”

“Part of the package I guess.” 

Humming in agreement the younger one reluctantly removed himself from the comfortable position since their relationship was a well-kept secret that only their friends and close family knew about. Fear had been an emanate factor in staying quiet considering that they attended a Catholic school, yet that did not stop them from being together; they were lucky that there was as much of a support system surrounding them, for it was unlikely by a long shot when they first started dating and here they were now. Sensitive soul heightened by being allowed to be their authentic selves in private. 

“C’mon Sally, we’re at your stop.”

“Huh? Oh, sorry…” he mused, emerald eyes blinking back confusion as reality returned without warning as the man to his left nudged him over, leaving the stale metallic air for a fresh spring breeze that began to blow against their book bags, “If we’re lucky we’ll be the first ones home.”

“Doubt it, but a guy can dream until tonight.” 

Snickering at such a comment the two were greeted by a silent household, a smug smirk lifting pouty, plump lips while they wasted no time hiding away in a room far from the main entrance as strictly worn school outfits were stripped away without hesitation once the lock was set in place. Heavy breathing already bathed each other in a mist of denied passion finally allowed to be shown, underwear already darkening with splotches of pre-release as covered cocks grinded against the other, hips thrusting forward to gain enough friction that left them both foaming at the mouths. 

“Shit, Bri…” he whimpered through a long whine produced when a thicker, slightly hand slipped behind the elastic band and wrapped around the chubby piece of flesh, pumping back and forth as the other slowly slipped the light grey fabric down past thick thighs before bending over to capture mushroom head between his lips, “Straight to the point, huh?”

Chuckling to himself at the muffled laughter that vibrated against the shaft’s underbelly, mouth parted with a gentle gasp at hollowed out suction stimulating him nearly to the point of no return, fingers gripping the base of the other’s skull as shallow shoves were given in response. So close and yet so far, Salvatore protested as their connection was suddenly broken by the swipe of a thumb breaking the strand of saliva stuck to the leaking slit, letting out a long string of ‘oh yeses’ and ‘just like that’s’ when air blew across the wet skin, “That’s right baby, let it all out.”

“I was about to…” he groaned in frustration, fisting his hard on as the steady stream of breath continued to flow against overheated skin, a surf capped in white waves splashing over the older one’s face, “Damn do you look delicious painted in my cum…”

“Glad you agree ‘cos someone’s gotta clean this mess up while I ride you through the mattress.”

“With pleasure…”

Lips locked for a long moment as the combination of salty and sweet flavors were exchanged, Q quickly climbed into a comfortable position as a puckered ring of pink ghosted against the saliva-covered slit prior to pressing down to create a deeper connection that could only be felt by lovers. Lightly lapping at the layer of sticky white, the edge of a bottom lip was pulled inside for warmth while the man above him began to bounce in a slow rhythm set to their increasing heart rates. When they had started seeing each other in this way there used to be embarrassment at how easily the younger boy achieved a level of ecstasy, yet as the months went on it had become one of Brian’s favorite parts of their bodies contorting into one being, multiple quakes shaking between them as three different shots of seed were planted deeply within his walls before they collapsed into a heap of limp limbs.

“Fuck me…” 

“Didn’t we just finish that?” Q quipped with a huff, the last string of his own release painting the olive stomach underneath before spreading the sheen as he cuddled closer, “That’s a lot to ask of from your loving boyfriend.”

“’Course, where are my manners?”

“That’s more I like it…”

“How am I supposed to sleep when you keep running that mouth of yours?”

“Don’t worry, it’ll be put to use later.” 

“Better be…”  

 _This was not how it was supposed to be; Sal had only ever been with one partner, had only ever wanted that man to know the secrets of his curvy body that curled with every light touch. There was no care here, but why would he expect that with someone other than his partner? Under the layer of skin stifling every attempted scream, sobs were silenced as warm tears streamed down in a quiet waterfall he wished would drown him instantly, but there was no escaping the dimly lit room, the smell of sweat and tobacco staining his skin in shame._

_“You shouldn’t have had so much to drink.”, “Why didn’t you try to fight him off?”, “It’s your fault.”_

Those thoughts were what forced Sal into a muteness only broken when need be, panicking instead of feeling pleasure whenever he was alone with Brian in a bedroom that no longer provided comfort. Brian had not pressed the issue in the hopes that the truth would come out in time, falling back on their old routine of light kisses, touches kept above widened hips. It had not been said aloud, yet there was no preventing a tainted mind from believing that the broken shell he had reverted to was ruining their relationship, the younger one wanting to escape from impending implications of what could be a possible break up.

Those thoughts alone were enough to push him to the brink of the worst possible outcome, teardrops staining a finished note folded into a square weighted down by a stuffed animal he had been given on their first serious date. Trembling uncontrollably as the final piece of paper was put into place, Salvatore sat pressed against the foot of his bed, loud music playing to drown out the final sound he would hear as blood pooled from the hole left behind. Breathing in, lungs burned as air was held for longer than needed as an index finger curled around the trigger, trying not to brace against the bullet that would blend brains into a pink milkshake when the shot ricocheted before embedding into the ceiling as unprocessed arms wrapped around him instinctively. Struggling against the squeeze of their bodies, he shouted a string of apologies even as he tried to reach for the revolver before it was kicked to the far wall. 

“Salvatore, what the fuck are you doing?!” a gruff voice asked in anger-fueled concern as a palm cupped around his tear-stained cheek, “Please tell me what’s wrong… This has gone on long enough, I can’t stand by and watch like some fucking bystander!” 

“Bri… I-I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“You won’t take me seriously…”

“Babe… Did someone hurt you?” 

“What makes you think that?”

“Ever since the party you’ve been different. We haven’t had sex, we’ve barely even touched, so it would make sense.”

About to argue against that claim Sal broke down without warning, dry heaving as sobs went on without pause when a glass of water was held to his lips. Trying not to chug down the drink and make symptoms worsen, his face returned to where it had been buried in the broad chest that never wavered even as wails pierced sensitive eardrums, “I-It was horrible… I tried so hard to get away, I knew you’d be pissed.”

“Not at you, hon.”

“Why not? I didn’t do enough to stop it from happening!”

“It wasn’t your fault, do you hear me?” Q questioned, tone harsher than intended when he softened at the sharp shutter that ran down the curved spine, “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you. You didn’t do anything wrong, baby boy, you’re not at fault.” 

“No one else will believe me…”

“We’ll make them. If it takes all I’ve got, I’ll make sure someone listens.”

“Bri, you shouldn’t worry about it…”

“When it comes to the man I love then yes I do. This can’t go on, look at what it’s doing to you.”

They say you grow through the struggles forced to go through and although it did not seem ideal when it had come down to life or death, it was stressful no doubt though he had somehow managed. Unable to lay on his back because there was a knife for every day that the event went on unscathed, imbedded scars proved that he would not give up no matter how tempting that option seemed, for he was finally able to rest his wary head while pursuing the possibility of putting this haunting process to permanent rest.


End file.
